NARUTO CROSSOVER
by NARUKO96
Summary: VENOOO como vereis en este fic estará además de d-gray-man, naruto e inuyasha. Y MIS SUMARYS SON PESISISIMOS ENTRAD Y LEED OK?
1. Chapter 1

**NARU: OLAAA A TODOS ESTA ES OTRA LOCURA QUE PASABA POR MI MENTE **

**Y AQUI ESTA DISFRUTAD**

**LOKI: NINGUNO DE ESTOS ANIMES/SERIES/MANGAS NOS PERTENECEN**

**ACLARACIONES: **HUNRH4GU_HABLAR

``ICUERFHU´´_PENSAMIENTO

?/POB

Todos os preguntareis quien soy no?

Mi nombre es Sara soy alta morena y tengo el pelo de color castaño oscuro, mis ojos son de color azul clarito tengo 15 años y me voy de viaje con mis dos mejores amigas Mia y Sady. Mia es alta, delgada, palida y tiene el pelo de color negro y de un casteño oscuro sus ojos. Sady es alta, delgada y morena, tiene el pelo de color castaño y ojos azules. Las tres tenemos diferentes gustos excepto una cosa que es que nos encanta el anime, nuestras series favoritas son: Naruto, Inuyasha y D gray man.

Es un día normal y corriente aquí en GREENVILLE la ciudad en donde vivimos yo y mis amigas con nuestras familias. Hoy nos vamos de viaje al bosque ha acampar ``si ya se, direis que es muy aburrido y que hay insectos y que asco no?. Pues no ya que acamparemos en una mansion que ederé de un tio lejano por parte materna que ni siquiera conocia extraño ¿verdad?´´.

_Venga subid ya que se nos ba ha hacer de noche_ dijo mi padre.

_Ya vamos cariño no te sulfures_ dijo mi madre dandole un beso a mi padre, en serio jamas en la vida habre conocido a un matrimonio tan meloso en serio. BUAJJ XP. Mis amigas y yo subimos al coche y nos pusimos a hablar de como seria la mansion.

POB/NORMAL

Despues de tres horas de viaje la familia decidió descansar un poco cerca del bosque de donde se encontraba la mansion.

_Mama podemos ir a dar una vuelta por favor_ preguntó Sara a su madre.

_De acuerdo pero no hos separeis mucho de aqui_ dijo su madre.

_SI_ dijeron las tres alejandose del lugar.

POB/MIA

_Que bien que nos hallan dejado dar una buelta tu madre_ dije ya que en verdad me empezaba a burrir alli.

_Si, tienes razón lo único malo es que allí no podremos ver ningún anime TT-TT y yo que quería saber que pasa en Naruto_ dijo Sara un poco melodramatica, aunque la verdad es que tiene razón.

_Anda y nosotras. ojalá pudieramos estar con todos ellos_ dijo Sady.

POB/NORMAL

Entonces de repente una luz que venía del cielo se dirigió hacia nuestras chicas. Cuando aquella luz las toco desaparecieron dejando un grito que nadie pudo escuchar excepto el bosque.

POB/SARA

Cuando abri los ojos vi que estaba en el bosque pero ni Sady ni Mia estaban estaba sola. Así que decidí buscarlas a ellas y a mis padres, estube dando vueltas y vueltas por el bosque pero nada no veia ni un alma. De repente caí en algo: me había perdido.

_Genial y ahora que, de seguro que me echaran la bronca por haberme perdido.

Fue entonces cuando oí un ruido que probenía de entre los arbustos, pensé que seria un animal inofensivo pero no, era un monstruo que flotaba y que tenía un estrella negra en su frente. Un akuma.

Me intenté esconder para que no me viera pero fue inutil, me empezó a atacar y yo empecé a correr temiendo por mi vida y lo único que se ocurrió hacer fue gritar:

_**AAAYYYUUUDDDAAA** _ grité pero nadie me escucho, entonces llegué a una cornisa es decir; callejón sin salida.

___**_Ahora te destruire humana y evolucionare jajajajajaja__**dijo ablanzandose hacia mi, yo cerré los ojos y pensé que habia sido una vida muy corta. Pero entonces oí una explosión, yo aterrada seguia con los ojos cerrados.

_Estas bien_ dijo una voz delante bastante cálida, con la poca valentia que me quedaba abrí los ojos y lo que ví no me lo podia creer.

_A-allen W-walker.

SARA/POB

_A-allen W-walker ``no es posible, no es posible´´

_Si soy yo, nos conocemos_ preguntó el chico delante de mi.

_No, digo si, digo que yo a ti si, pero tu a mi no. Es muy dificil de explicar pero antes que nada gracias por salvarme del akuma_ dije sonriendole.

_De nada para eso soy un exorcista, por cierto no habras visto a otros iguales a mi no?

_No, yo estaba en el bosque con mis amigas cuando de repente apareció una luz que nos envolvió y aparecí aqui. Ahora estoy buscando a mis amigas.

_Ya veo, así que tu tambien estas perdida y estas buscando a tus amigas. Oye, por que no viajamos juntos y buscamos a nuestros amigos. Así si hay un akuma podre protegerte y no te dañarian.

_Gracias, mi nombre es Sara encantada de conocerte Allen.

**NARU: BUEENOOO Y AQUI OS DEJO ESPERO QUE COMENTEIS PARA SABER SI OS GUSTA O ALGUNA IDEA OK? **

**M DESPIDO **

**PAZ Y AMOR**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARU: AQUI LA CONTI DISFRUTAD**

**LOKI: NINGUNAS DE ESTAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN**

**NARU: POR DESGRACIA U.U**

**CAPITULO 2**

SADY/POB

Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida, estaba yo tan tranquila con mis amigas dando una vuelta y de repente aparece una luz y nos engulle a las tres. Y cuando abro los ojos estoy sola genial y ademas de eso estoy perdida.

_**OOOOLLLLAAAA HAY ALGUIEN HAY**_ grité para ver si alguien me oia pero nada.

Fue entonces cuando escuché una gran explosión y me acerqué para ver que habia ocurrido.

Cuando divisé una gran umareda de polvo y vi a traves de ella no me creia lo que estaba viendo. Hay en frente mio estaban Inuyasha y Naraku peleando entre sí.

_Esta vez no escaparas Naraku_ gritó Inuyasha cuando volteó y me vió_ tu que haces aqui muevete niña idiota_ dijo descaradamente.

_Que has dicho cucho mugriento *-*. ``Y yo que pensaba que seria menos burro´´

_Lo que has oido niñata y ahora muevete que estas en mi camino_ dijo abalanzandose contra un demonio que estaba detras mio destrullendolo.

_Gracias_ dije asombrada

_Khe mira que eres devil por tu culpa Naraku ha escapado_ dijo enfundando a tensseiga, entonces mire y era verdad. Naraku habia escapado.

_Lo siento es que estaba buscando a mis amigas ya que una luz apareció y nos envolvió cuando abrí los ojos mis amigas no estaban.

_Y a mi que me cuentas, yo tambien tengo que buscar a mis amigos y no estoy quejandome.

_Oye y porque no los buscamos juntos así será mas fácil.

_Khe, has lo que quieras.

_De acuerdo y gracias my nombre es Sady ``aunque el tuyo ya me lo sé´´

_Inuyasha

MIA/POB

_**SSSAAARRRAAA, SSSAAADDDYYY DONDE ESTAIS**.

Donde estaran, y donde estoy lo único que recuerdo es que un luz nos envolvió y aparecí aqui sin las chicas.

Entonces oí a alguien acercarse y cuando me volteé para ver quien era me choqué contra alguien callendo en el suelo.

_Que daño, oye se puede saber que te pasa levantate que pesas.

_Lo siento tebbayo, es que estaba buscando a mis amigos.

Cuando me levanto no podía creer quien era era Naruto.

_Y-yo tambien estoy buscando a mis am-_ pero no pude acabar la frase porque un kunai rasgo mi cara.

_Quedate aqui tranquila, quien eres muestrate_ dijo y entonces apareció otro que no me podía creer quien era Orochimaru, como si no tubiera bastante venía acompañado del cuatro ojos de Kabuto (sin ofender con lo de cuatro ojos).

_Vaya, vaya mira quien tenemos aqui pero si es kyubi_ dijo Orochimaru con voz superior, pero este que se cree.

_Donde está Sasuke.

_Eso a ti no te importa solo venimos a advertirte que akatsuki está cerca de aquí.

_Por que me lo decis.

_Porque el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo solo eso adios_ dijo Orochimaru desapareciendo junto a Kabuto en un puff de humo.

_Estas bien_ dijo acercandose a mi y tocandome la mejilla que me cortaron.

_S-si e-estoy b-bien_ dije roja por su cercania ahora sabía muy bien lo que sentia Hinata cada vez que estaba cerca de el.

_Oye tu tambien estas buscando a tus amigos no? entonces porque buscamos juntos a nuestros amigos_ dijo sonriendo mientras me curaba la herida de mi mejilla.

_De acuerdo_ dije cuando acabó de curarla_ mi nombre es Mia.

_Yo soy Naruto tebbayo

**NARU: Y K TAL OS A GUSTADO?**

**LOKI: COMENTAD ASI LA INSPIRAREIS Y SUBIRA MAS RAPIDO**

**NARU: EXACTO**

**ME DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARU: OLAAAAAAAAAA K TAL?**

**NI UN COMENTARIO TT-TT ESTOY TRISTE BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**LOKI: *con un paraguas* DEJA DE LLORAR!**

**NARU: +snif+ BUENO AQUI OS DEJO LA CONTI**

**CAPITULO 3**

NI D-GRAY-MAN NARUTO INUYASHA ME PERTENECEN

**_POB/NORMAL_**

Y así fue como nuestras protagonistas emprendieron el viaje de nuevo en busca de las demas además de conocer a unos aliados muy poderosos que las ayudaran a enfentar su destino en un futuro muy próximo.

Ya había pasado un día desde que las chicas habían conocido a sus compañeros.

_**SARA/POB**_

_Ya ha pasado un día me pregunto si estarán bien

_Tranquila, de seguro que se habrán encontrado con mis amigos y estarán viajando juntos. Aunque creo que bakanda no los dejaría -_-U

Mientras caminábamos tranquilamente apareció un monstruo de unos tres metros horroroso al igual que su olor. Tenía en la cabeza dos cuernos enormes al igual que sus colmillos además de sus garras llevaba una espada gigante que era un poco más grande que el.

_Q-que es eso, eso no es ningún akuma.

_No, eso es un demonio y lo único que podemos hacer es….

_Es….

_**CORRER!**

Mientras corríamos aquel monstruo no dejaba de perseguirnos y poco a poco nos estaba alcanzando.

_**AGACHAROS**

Esa voz no se de quien era pero no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Cuando nos agachamos un torbellino pasó por encima de nosotros.

_ ¿Estáis bien? _preguntó

_Si, gra-

_Me alegra ver que una flor tan hermosa como tu no se haya lastimado. Me llamo Koga_ dijo interrumpiendo a Allen y cogiéndome de las manos.

_**Gracias por salvarnos del demonio mi nombre es Allen**_ dijo apartando las manos de Koga de las mías.

_Y mi nombre es Sara.

_No hay de que y que hacéis en este lugar:

_Pues….

Después de contarle lo que nos pasó el nos contó que algo parecido le había pasado a el también.

_Bien, pues esta decidido yo también iré con ustedes y así si hay un demonio os protegeré.

_Bien gracias Koga.

**_(SADY/POB)_**

A pasado un día desde que llegue a este lugar y tambien desde que viajo con él.

_khe.

_Quieres dejar de bufar por todo me estas poniendo de los nervios.``si tan dolo pudiera decirle siéntate y que se pegara un porrazo U.U ´´

_Yo hago lo que me da la gana idiota.

_``Bueno por intentarlo no pasa nada´´ ^=^ **inuyashaaa**

_Po-por que me miras de esa manera ``no me gusta nada de esto es la misma mirada que pone ella cuando…´´

_**_SIENTATE_**

_Kyyaaaa! {BUMMMM} [INNER: _sentimos los efectos sonoros no aquí la jefa muy buena con eso YO: oye no es mi culpa echale la culpa a la imaginación ¬¬ _]

_A funcionado wiii a funcionado te as dado de bruces jajajajaja.

_``Maldita como abra echo eso, sera un infierno estar al lado de ella mejor cuido lo que digo´´

_Si, mejor cuida tus palabras o si no si que convertire este viaje en un infierno para ti kufufufufu.

_GLUP es que lees mentes?

_No, tu mirada te delata.

_Khe, continuemos.

Ibamos a seguir con nuestro camino cuando de repente un monstruo de metal apareció de la nada.

_Que es eso eso no es ningun demonio.

_E-eso e-es u-un un…

_**UN QUE**

**_AKUMAAA! Correee**

_No me lo tienes que repetir.

En eso Inuyasha me carga y empieza a correr a toda mecha, giro la vista y hay esta el akuma siguiendonos y lanzandonos ataques a diestra y siniestra.

_**AHHHHH CORRE, CORRE QUE NOS ALCANZAN NO QUIERO MORRIR TAN JOVEN TT-TT!**

**_QUIERES CERRAR EL PICO !**

**_NO, NO QUIERO!**

**_ERES UN PESADA!**

**_LO SE!**

**_IDIOTA!**

**_ESTUPIDO!**

**_CABEZOTA!**

**_ENGREIDO!**

**_TONTA!**

**_CHUCHO PULGOSO!**

**_NIÑA MIMADA!**

**_PUEDE PERO NO QUIERO MORIR A SÍ QUE DATE PRISA AL MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE DIGA AQUELLA PALABRA ¬¬*!**

_No serás capaz…

_SI, SI LO SOY _**Y COMO NO TE APURES TE JURO QUE DIRE ESA PALABRA HASTA QUE LLEGUES A LA OTRA PUNTA DEL MUNDO**_

_B-bueno, ni creas que te tengo miedo.

Gracias a mis amen… quiero decir gracias a mis persuasivas palabras Inuyasha aceleró el paso. _**[NARU: si ya persuasión y una leche tu amenazas /SADY: si, tienes toda la razón /NARU: o-oye que haces con un bate de béisbol y de donde lo as sacado O.o/ SADY: pues de por ahí y ahora si yo fuera tu correría/ NARU: p-por-porque/ SADY: porque de esta no vas a salir como que amenazo **__**no huyas vuelve aquí**__** /YUKI: BUENO MIENTRAS ESTAS DOS SE PELEAN CONTINUAREMOS CON LA HISTORIA]**_

Daba igual que fuese rápido ese maldito cacharro de metal nos estaba alcanzando.

_ **HI BAN: GOUKA KAIJIN**** (sello de fuego)**

Entonces entre el espacio del akuma y nuestro una serpiente de fuego apareció y destruyó al akuma.

De entre los arbustos salió un pelirrojo con un parche en un ojo.

_Estáis bien_ dijo cuando nos vio de repente aparece un corazón en su único ojo visible.

_STRIKE!

_T-tu eres…

**NARU: ¿KIEN SERA ESA PERSONA?**

**LOKI: CREO K NO AY K PREGUNTAR ESO ¬¬**

**NARU:OS A GUSTADO MEREZCO ALGUN COMENTARIO?**

**PASTEL**

**HELADO**

**TOMATAZOS¿?**

**LOKI: COMENTAD ASI HACE ALGO ESTA BAGA**

**NARU: QUE AS DICHO *COGE CUCHILLOS***

**LOKI: N-NADA *SALE CORRIENDO***

**NARU: NO HUYAS!**

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO**

**PAZ Y AMOR**

**LOKI VUELBE AKI PARA MATARTE!**


End file.
